Juicy Blueberry
Juicy Blueberries are collectables in Xenoblade Chronicles. They can be found in Agniratha and Colony 6. Location Agniratha - Juicy Blueberries can be found in most areas. The following locations have the spawn rate of 13% for Juicy Blueberry: * 1F: east of Helas Pillar; the passage that leads to the Vagabond Allocer * 1F: south of the wind elemental ether gear * 2F: Zedonia Plaza; near Meyneth Statue * 2F: go to the elevated platforms that is west of Zedonia Plaza and west of Telethia Bridge * 3F: Legislative District; head to the elevated area. * 3F: Seven Sage Cloister; the upper right area Second set of locations (13%): * GF: Residential District 2; center area * 1F: southeast of Helas Pillar; in front of the intersection. Also head down the stairway and inspect the left area * 1F: east of Helas Pillar; head to the passage for a spawn point * 2F: Helas Pillar; exit the passage and then inspect the left and right side * 3F: the midpoint of the corridor that leads to the Meyneth Cloister landmark Third set of locations (13%): * 1F: south of Dios Pillar; the passage that leads to the area guarded by the UM Wrathful Orobas * 1F: north of Helas Pillar; the area guarded by the Vagabond Allocer * 3F: 2nd Control Platform, 3rd Control Platform * 3F: Legislative District; center area (lower floor) and in front of the passage that leads to the Worship Terrace Fourth set of locations (13%): * 1F: south of Dios Pillar; lower section of the area guarded by the Wrathful Orobas * 3F: southeast of the Worship Terrace and east of the location of the Sentimental Flamral * 3F: southern area of Judicial District; look for the lone spawn point that is only accessible by jumping off a high ground Colony 6 - Behind the watchtower, southwest of the entrance of Colony 6. Special LV4 and after completing Mechonis core. The spawn rate is 13%, from 6 a.m. to 5 p.m. The following collectables can also be found in the same time and location: * Sweet Lime (17%) * Spicy Banana (16%) * Lewisia Silver (14%) * Eryth Blue (12%) * Blue Light Amp (10%) * Bellflower Crystal (9%) * Freesia Cyst (9%) Colony 6 - Behind the watchtower, southwest of the entrance of Colony 6. Special LV4 and after completing Mechonis core. The spawn rate is 13%, from 7 p.m. to 5 a.m. The following collectables can also be found in the same time and location: * Lewisia Silver (16%) * Eryth Blue (14%) * Missing Tree (14%) * Fairy Tale Diode (13%) * Grape Spring (11%) * Freesia Cyst (10%) * Dramatic Night (9%) Colony 6 - Military Area (north of reconstruction HQ); upper middle-right area of the roof. Facing south, look for the blue orb on the right. Special LV5. The spawn rate is 13%. The following collectables can also be found in the same location: * Art Core Coil (13%) * Electric Cricket (13%) * Scissor Bug (13%) * Freesia Cyst (13%) * Retro Diode (13%) * Angel Engine X (11%) * Azure Hollyhock (11%) Gifting Category:XC1 Fruit Category:Agniratha Collection Category:Colony 6 Collectables